The present invention relates to a device for monitoring a conveyor belt.
In such a device for monitoring a conveyor belt, an object to be detected is embedded in or attached on the conveyor belt. A sensor for detecting the object is fixed to a stationary object close to the moving object to the conveyor belt. Owing to variation in information detected by the sensor, variations in the shape of the conveyor belt such as meandering, a crack and wear can be detected. JP6-48533A discloses magnets as object to be detected. A sensor detects magnetic force, so that the conditions of a conveyor belt can be grasped with variation in magnetic force
A gauss meter, a loop coil and a MI sensor (magnetic-impedance sensor) are used as sensor.
JP6-48533A discloses that the sensor is provided in a roller or a pulley.
JP6-48533A merely discloses that the sensor is provided in the roller and pulley, but there is no detailed structure on how to fix the sensor in the rotating roller or how to pull out a cable extending from the sensor.
In the publication, the belt does not always contact the roller. The distance between the sensor and the belt varies when the roller contacts the belt and when the roller does not contact the belt. Meandering of the belt can be detected, but it would be very difficult to exactly detect other variations in shape of the belt such as wear.